


Gone But Not Forgotten

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Visiting Someone's Grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: After tragedy strikes on the battlefield, Miss Pauling decides to pay a visit to Scout's grave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a birthday gift Measured wrote for me that was just as angsty as this, if not more so. Here's the link if you're interested: http://bonnefois.dreamwidth.org/1205040.html
> 
> Well, I must be off now! Turning 22 can be quite exhausting for you.

Over in Boston, Massachusetts, you step out of your car and start walking towards the gates of the cemetery.

 _This is it,_ you tell yourself. It's time to pay your respects to the man who loved you and wanted to spend the rest of his life with you.

You're still in shock over what happened. One minute, he was heading for the Capture Point. The next, he took a grenade to the face and bled out before he could respawn. It's not like you to get choked up over one of your co-workers getting blown up on the battlefield, but this was something different altogether. This was the man who'd professed his love for you several times over, the same man who grew up on the streets and would be more than happy to beat the shit out of a guy if it meant saving your life. However, any chances you may've had of settling down with him are all gone.

You lay the bouquet of flowers down on the fresh patch of dirt standing before you. Several members of his family, including his mother, have already left some things for him, enclosed letters especially. You let a small smile creep itself onto your face as you see the love and care in each and every one of them, and then you begin to tear up. Your heart has been torn to pieces by this, and it doesn't look like it will ever fully recover.

Still, all is not lost. Your unborn son is the only thing you have of his that's left. In fact, you've already decided to name him after his father and make sure he never suffers the same fate that he did.


End file.
